PruCan AU Call Me
by MapleLover
Summary: I got inspired to make this fanfic by a picture I found on tumblr. XD Matthew Williams is shy, meek, and unnoticed. What happens when he IS, for once, noticed?


It was a usual day at Hetalia High, every body was getting their books and papers from their lockers. Matthew Williams had just closed his locker when he was suddenly hit on the top of his back. "Hosers..." He muttered. Matthew sighed, closing his amethyst eyes as he felt his back for a bruise. All he found, however, was a piece of paper taped there. And as he looked at it, he turned beat red and hid his face with his longish dirty-blond hair. On the piece of paper, scrawled in slightly messy handwriting, were the words 'Call Me' with a cell phone number below.. And as he looked around, he saw Gilbert Beilschmitd. He was grinning at one of his friends, his ruby red eyes conveying mirth and his white hair bouncing as he laughed. When he noticed who was looking at him, he grinned even broader and winked at the Canadian. With that the self proclaimed Prussian walked off with his friends. "Maple..." The blond groaned. He didn't have a cellphone. Matthew knew he couldn't call from home, and he didn't want to wait anyways. The poor shy Canadian would have to tell the albino. Later that day, as the Prussian was in the cafeteria eating lunch with his friends, Francis and Antonio, he saw Matthew walk over, his blond hair covering his face. Just when Gilbert thought everything was going awesome a paper was smashed into his face and he removed it just in time to see the little Canadian, covering his crying face and running away. On the paper read 'I don't have a cell phone..." in neat handwriting. Under the words was a picture of a mini Matthew saying sorry, frowning. Antonio looked at the paper. "That's adorable~" He said. Francis just laughed, patting his friend's back. Gilbert facepalmed, feeling really bad, but blushing at the adorableness of the Canadian's antics. Now he had to find another way to ask his crush out. And as he was formulating plan, his rival Elizabeta walked up. "I'll help you if you let me take pictures." She said, grinning. Gilbert sighed, but nodded. "Sure."  
~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~  
Matthew was walking down the hall, feeling slightly depressed about what happened. "Why do I cause so many problems..." He thought, sighing. Just as he rounded the corner towards his locker, he saw a piece of paper taped on it. It read 'Meet me by' and showed a picture of a football and goal post. The blushing Canadian suddenly had a vague feeling that he was being watched, but saw no one when he looked behind him quickly. With that, he started off towards the foot ball field.  
~~~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~~~~  
As the small blond male stood, nervously waiting near the goal post, he saw Gilbert running over, waving. When he finally got to the Canadian, breathless, he smiled blushing. "So, um, Birdie..." He started. "I have a confession to make. I loved you for a while now." Mathew blushed, surprised. No one ever remembered him, never mind confessed their love to him. "And well..." The albino, hands behind his back, gave a thumbs up towards the bleachers behind him. Suddenly, the Canadian's brother, Alfred, Alfred's boyfriend Arthur, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert's brother Ludwig, Elizabeta, and her friend Kiku held up one sign each. The question that the signs made was also said by Gilbert. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Canada, hiding his blushing face behind his hands, tried to compose himself. Gilbert started to worry when the blond slowly nodded, still covering his face. The Prussian held his boyfriend's face and kissed the top of his head. With that, Elizabeta and Kiku started taking pictures until the albino picked up his boyfriend bridal style, making him squeak in surprise and blush more, and carried him off. The last thing the two yaoi fans saw before the love birds turned a corner was a sweet passionate kiss, then they were gone.

A/N

Hello. I hoped you liked this Fanfiction. My inspiration was a tumblr post I found reblogged on iFunny. Here's the link. It's the the eighth post on the page.  .com

Thank you for reading! Maple out.


End file.
